More than a million Americans were diagnosed with cancer in 1997 and more than half a million Americans died as a result of cancer. Because lifestyle and environmental influences account for a substantial portion of the cancer burden, the importance of efforts in cancer prevention and control is increasingly recognized. Clearly, increased efforts in cancer prevention are needed. Two recent reports prepared for the NCI have emphasized the need for new efforts in biopsychosocial research (i.e., the interactions among biological, psychological, and social processes in cancer etiology and progression), as well as research initiatives in basic behavioral and social research aimed at increasing our understanding of the mechanisms of behavioral change (e.g., smoking) from the individual level (e.g., risk perception) to the group (e.g., family influences) and society (e.g., social class) levels. These reports have also noted the critical need to develop a cadre of highly trained research scientists with the necessary interdisciplinary skills to effectively and efficiently address these complex issues. The goal of the proposed grant is to foster the development of such researchers through a broadly based, multidisciplinary, Postdoctoral Training Program in Cancer Prevention and Control, with an emphasis on biobehavioral issues. Trainees will have: an advanced degree in Medicine, Psychology, Public Health, or a related discipline, have demonstrated research abilities, and shown a strong commitment to a research career. The two year postdoctoral program will include both formal didactic training (e.g., a Core Curriculum lecture series, advanced courses, seminar series) and hand-on research experience with an ongoing federally-funded research project in Cancer Prevention and Control under the direct tutelage of an experienced Preceptor. Specific Aim 1. To provide postgraduate trainees with a multidisciplinary curriculum for education in Cancer Prevention and Control that integrates biological, behavioral, psychological, and community perspectives. Specific Aim 2. To teach trainees interdisciplinary research approaches in Cancer Prevention and Control through hands-on participation in ongoing federally-funded research programs involving multidisciplinary collaboration among the training faculty. Specific Aim 3. To foster the development of independent research careers in Cancer Prevention and Control among trainees through both formal instruction and direct experience with writing research papers and grants, with the guidance of their research mentors.